the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Transformerbrett
BackGorund TransformerBrett also known as known as Cerberus(Leader of the Hell Gansters) Electron Prime (Leader of the Autobots of the Northeast) and Saber( Alicorn Protector of Equestria) was born and Raise in the Small town of Salem Connecticut. He was born June 6 1995 at 9:30pm Eastern time. He is a big fan of Transformers, Marvel, DC, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and GTAV. He Created his youtube channel under the name of bas1994tfboy on March 21 2012, which he still uses to this day. his upload schedule verys from time to time either using twitch or update videos for his series. hes started using live streams to help with his channels and currently has 85 subscribers. Thanks to Romancewiter1 he is now Currently a member of the Underground Realm Cerberus Leader of the Hell Gansters Cerberus also known as Craig Smith was born in the harsh lands of Liberty City, where crime ran rampet in the streets. his family had been killed in a tragic accident caused by the Lost Bikers which at the age of 23 became a biker only to take down the crew of the northeast and all of the mebers all over the country. in 2014 he moved into Los Santos in San Andreas where he was able to build up a following and and created his own Biker Crew to destroy the Lost called The Hell Gansters. Cerberus causes chaos all over los Santos leader of the infamous Hell Gansters, a group of Bikers so crazy and viciously Violent that not Even Trevor Philips wouldn't mess with them, so when your in a lobby and you hear his battle cry “ FROM ONE MAN TO ANOTHER THIS IS YOUR LAST DAY ON THE JOB!” It be best to run and hide from his Hellish Fury for no man machine or even Gods can stop this Hell Spawn from Burning Everything in His Path to the Ground. Electron Prime Leader of the Autobots of the Northeast' Electron Prime was once Called Titan Saber who was a young Autobot Solider from Iacon. After a Tragic Defeat at the Hands of a Decepticon Warlord named Fearstorm he was rebuilt by Alpha Trion and givien the Allspark matrix which now has made Titan Saber into Electron Prime. as a prime he vows to protect any planet from the Decepticons and all life in the universe from there tryany. Crashing on Earth in the northeastern area of New England he and his band of Autobots called the Autobots of the North East fight Fearstorm and his band of Decepticons called Team Dread named after the planet. Theve been known to Add more Autobots and Cons to their Team but Electron Knowns that he will not Stop Fighting he Decepticons until its down to him and his archrival Fearstorm. Saber (Alicorn Protector of Equestria) Saber wasn’t always the Alicorn warrior he is today. He was born a Pegasus in Manehatten. Ever since he was a young Pegasus he wanted to protect equestria from the forces of evil. That day would come sooner than he thought. One day the great Princess Celestia was visiting unknown to her a Changling assasin had been hiding as one of her royal guards but before he could make the blow to her Saber jumped in the path and took the full blow of the blast. The assasin escaped but his plan had been foiled by The brave Pegasus. In the hospital the shot would be fatal if it wasn’t that Celestia had granted him new life as a Alicorn Warrior for his bravery and valor of protecting the Princess. Now as a Alicorn he protect all of Equestria from anyone or anything that would hurt it or anyone. He may not look like a hero but there's more to him than meets the eye. Category:Active Category:Alphabetical Category:Alicorn OC Category:Male